Republica dos Pampas
The movement arose during the Second Separatist Congress celebrated in 1992 at Laguna, founded by Adílcio Cadorin, freemason and former mayor of the city. It was founded in 1993 and bases itself on the concept of self-determination of the peoples and does not constitute a political party, despite its founders being directly involved with politics. The movement is headquartered in Curitiba and the President is Celso Deucher. Its defenders allege that the states of Paraná, Santa Catarina and Rio Grande do Sul have particular and distinct characteristics from the rest of Brazil, and thus they claim the right to political, economic, social and cultural self-determination, basing on the expectation of self-sufficiency to direct better the resources of the state to attend to its regional peculiarities. The official symbols of the movement includes three stars which represent Paraná, Santa Catarina and Rio Grande do Sul. PARTIES: PRESIDENTE: PSDS – 20% PSS – 40% = Jandira Vinegar Piazotto PDS – 30% PLS – 0% PPS – 10% VICE-PRESIDENTE: PSDS – 10% PSS – 30% / 70% = Sérgio Nikolav Farias PDS – 20% PLS – 30% / 30% PPS – 10% PRESIDENTE DO SENADO: PSDS – 20% PSS – 10% PDS – 20% PLS – 20% PPS – 30% = Luciana Genro Filha MINISTRO DA EDUCAÇÃO: PSDS – 20% PSS – 20% PDS – 10% PLS – 10% PPS – 40% = Maximiliam Henrique Buozza MINISTRO DA SAÚDE: PSDS – 40% = Maristela Soares Cabreira Neto PSS – 20% PDS – 10% PLS – 30% PPS - 0% MINISTRO DO COMÉRCIO: PSDS – 20% / 0% PSS – 20% / 10% PDS – 20% / 10% PLS – 20% / 30% PPS – 20% / 40% = Klóvis Genro Neto MINISTRO DA CIÊNCIA E TECNOLOGIA: PSDS – 30% / 60% = Márcio Ferreira Ganso PSS – 10% PDS – 10% PLS – 30% / 40% PPS – 20% MINISTRO DE MINAS E ENERGIAS PSDS – 10% PSS – 20% PDS – 30% / 70% = Sheilla Rumenez PLS – 30% / 30% PPS – 10% MINISTRO DA DEFESA E SEGURANÇA NACIONAL: PSDS – 0% PSS – 20% PDS – 30% /40% PLS – 30% / 60% = Maj. Antônio Fiuzza PPS – 20% MINISTRO DAS RELAÇÕES INTERNACIONAIS: PSDS – 30% PSS – 40% = Cassilda Nascimento Perez PDS – 10% PLS – 10% PPS – 10% MINISTRO DOS ESTADOS: PSDS – 20% PSS – 20% PDS – 10% PLS – 20% PPS – 30% = Rui da Costa Pimenta GOVERNADOR DO ESTADO DO PARANÁ PSDS – 30% / 60% = Roberto Richa Neto PSS – 10% PDS – 20% PLS – 10% PPS – 30% / 40% GOVERNADOR DO ESTADO DE SANTA CATARINA PSDS – 20% PSS – 0% PDS – 10% PLS – 20% PPS – 40% = Luciana Genro Neta GOVERNADOR DO ESTADO DE RIO GRANDE DO SUL PSDS – 20% PSS – 30% / 60% = Luis Hernanes Nascimento PDS – 20% PLS – 0% PPS – 30% / 40% PREFEITO DE PORTO ALEGRE PSDS – 10% PSS – 0% PDS – 30% PLS – 20% PPS – 40% = Jandira Fhegalli Aparecida PREFEITO DE SANTA MARIA PSDS – 0% PSS – 10% PDS – 10% PLS – 20% PPS – 60% = Lúcio Rodrigues Freixo PREFEITO DE CURITIBA PSDS – 10% PSS – 10% PDS – 20% PLS – 20% PPS – 40% = João Novaes Kovak PREFEITO DE LONDRINA PSDS – 10% PSS – 30% PDS – 10% PLS – 10% PPS – 40% = Maria Carvalho Pietroscki PREFEITO DE FLORIANÓPOLIS PSDS – 30% PSS – 10% PDS – 40% = Melissa Abrão Mello PLS – 10% PPS – 10% PREFEITO DE CHAPECÓ PSDS – 0% PSS – 10% PDS – 30% PLS – 40% = Gustavo Henrique Bolsonaro PPS – 20%